


Intervention

by pawns (driftingstar)



Series: Blue Eyed Monster [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Don't Read This, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingstar/pseuds/pawns
Summary: Set in the same universe as "Blue Eyed Monster".Yuugo's concerned friends stage an intervention... about his relationship.  College AU.  Mentions of smut.





	Intervention

“Yuugo, we really need to talk.”

 

Yuugo’s head snaps up at the unexpected interruption and he ends up cracking it against the wood in the narrow space.  Flustered and red, he nudges open the closet door to peer into the garage that should have been empty and nearly falls out of the cabinet.  “R-Rin?! Yuuya? Guys?  What… how did you get in here?”

 

Rin and Yuuya’s smiles are so full of worry and apology that it’s really more of a grimace and Yuugo feels a chill of foreboding.  That and his work garage is suddenly full of every single person Yuugo even vaguely knows.  Yuuto is standing supportively behind Yuuya and he thinks he can even see Ruri’s grumpy older brother somewhere in the back along with a flash of orange hair that instinctively makes him bristle.  

 

“Well, the door was unlocked… so…” Yuuya says and is for some reason refusing to meet his eyes.  He’s not the only one; not one person in the room looks like they wanted to be here.  

 

Yuugo’s heart skips a beat.  “Did… did somebody  _ die _ ?” 

 

“What? No! No, everyone’s fine!” Rin is quick to reassure him.  “It’s just… We need to talk.  About Yuuri.”

 

Yuugo stiffens, his hands clutching hard at the handle until his knuckles turn white.  “Y-Yuuri? What… what about him?” 

 

“Yuugo,” Rin says gently.  “It’s just… Well.  Your relationship isn’t healthy.”

 

A long, uncomfortable silence falls over the room as Yuugo merely gapes at her.  

 

Obviously, his speechlessness was taken as denial when Shingo helpfully interjects.  “What she’s saying is, your relationship is like, fifty shades of  _ fucked up _ , man. Like, Yuuri is a goddamn  _ psycho _ .  Like, eats babies and murders kittens-psycho.” 

 

“He doesn’t treat you well at all!” Yuzu suddenly explodes.  “He just bosses you around and expects you to just do everything he tells you to!” 

 

It was like a dam had burst and everyone is suddenly talking at once, all eager to come forth with their complaints.

 

“I saw you covered in bruises in the locker room!” “He’s so cold and insensitive.” “He threatened to feed me my own spleen because I body-checked you at practice!”  “He gave you a  _ freaking dog collar _ for your anniversary!” “Did you know he stalked you for three months before you dated and took pictures of you in the shower?” 

 

“G-Guys,” Yuugo chokes out.  “Guys, please.  I’m  _ fine _ , I swear.  Really!”

 

“Yuugo, we’re just worried about you,” Ruri says, looking up at him with big, soulful eyes.  “You can talk to your friends about anything, you know?  We’re all here for you.” 

 

Yuugo bites his lips to hold back a whimper.  “I’m… I know.  Thanks. You really, really don’t have to worry.”

 

Serena suddenly frowns, eyes narrowing critically.  “You look red. And you’re sweating.  Are you  _ sick _ ?” 

 

Yuugo reddens even more as he flounders for words.  “I-I… I’m just… Kinda tired. Yeah. I promise I’ll  _ c-come _ … to you guys if anything happens.  Promise.  So… you guys can… uh, go now… Please.”

 

Rin and Yuuya are still looking worried while the rest of the ragtag gang continues to grumble.  Yuuto reaches out to place a calming hand on Yuuya’s shoulder. 

 

“As long as you’re okay,” he says quietly.  “Sorry that we all just sprung this on you. We’ll let you get some rest.” 

 

Yuugo nods frantically. “Y-Yeah!  Yeah, I’ll see you guys…”  He waits until they’re all finally out of earshot before he dives back into the closet.  “Oh my god, Yuuri, I’m so sorry.” 

 

Yuuri’s glare could have melted steel as he growls something incomprehensible behind the gag. But Yuugo is too busy marveling at the sight of how he had left him.

 

Nothing remained of Yuuri’s icy composure; in place of his smug smirks and haughty sneers, Yuuri’s head is thrown back, eyes glassy and cheeks flushed.  The paleness of his smooth, unblemished beneath the thick dark leather straps which wound around his thighs and snaked up his perfect torso to keep him suspended and helplessly exposed.  Yuugo swallows hard.  He snaps out of his daze and rushes to pull the ball gag out of his mouth when Yuuri lets out another furious noise. “Yuuri? Are you okay?  I’m so sorry they said all that stuff, they don’t know you like I do and---” 

 

Yuuri snarls like a beast, pupils narrowing into slits. “Shut up. Stop  _ gawking and fuck me already _ !”

 

Yuugo doesn’t need to be asked twice.  


End file.
